Dreaming Memories
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: What happen when the Titan Lord finds his lost love? A whole lot of drama with Luke and the monsters under his control. The monsters want to kill her for her betrayal almost 4 million years ago. Kronos wants the love his mother stole from him and Luke doesn't know what he wants anymore. Will this be a happy ending or will Rhea die at her mothers hands? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Kronos

It had been so long since Kronos had seen her. His sweet, caring and beautiful Wife. Rhea had been his sister, but she had also been so much more than that. Being in the blackness of the Pit had given his mind a free pass to roam through old memories. Most times his mind fell to Rhea and her kind silver eyes. Almost all of Kronos' memories of her were pleasent. Only the memory of her betrayal had left an eternal scar.

Though he was no longer in the Pit, his mind still wondered. Kronos sometimes wondered if it was the fact the he was using a mortal vessel . He was forced to sleep and that caused dreams, but not the normal dreams that a human would have. No, these dreams were more often than not visions of the future. Most times he hated them, but there were a few like the one he was having that he enjoyed. They were all about a girl that looked a lot like his long lost love.

This dream showed a family of three in a 50s convertible Volkswagen Beetle. The car was painted white with blue and red racing stripes. Within a large circle on the hood was the number 53. But the car was the least of Kronos' concerns.

No, it was the girl in the back seat that caught his eye. She was thin with curves in all the right places. Her face was roundish with a delicate nose and full kissable lips. A light spray of freckles sat on her fair cheeks. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue/violet color with silver the same color or fresh blood spilled down her back. Around her slender neck was a necklace. It was a thin gold chain with a rose charm.

Kronos frowned in remembrance. Roses had always been Rhea's favorite flower. He remembered turning whole bushes into gold for her. Moreover the charm seemed to glow; seemed to pull him in. It caused the gaping maw of emptiness within him to stir.

He didn't know when or how, but at some point he had lost his Love for Rhea. That love had left an aching void within him that nothing could fill. Over the years he had wanted desperately to love her again and had looked for ways to bring that love back. But to no avail, nothing worked and the more he tried the more profound it became.

He woke with a start on the Princess Andromeda and looked around. There was a knock on the door of his room,he was staying in the captains rooms. The dream had caused his whole being to ach with a need that he could not provide. He knew he needed to answer the door so he got up in only a pair of threadbare jeans and wrenched the door open. A demigod stood there with their head down casted, they never looked him in the eye. " What do you want?" He snarled. The dream had put him in a bad mood.

" There is a demigod here that wished to speak with you." The demigod before him was a girl with mousey brown hair and thick glasses. He could tell that she was shaking and smiled knowing he was the cause.

Kronos nodded and stepped out into the hall. He motioned for her to lead the way to their visitor. She flinched having caught sight of his gold eyes. Nodding she led him to the demigod who was sitting at a table in the dining hall.

The demigod was male and in his late 30s maybe early 40s with shortish wavy black locks. He had high cheek bones that protruded from under his fair skin. A strong square-ish jaw and straight lips let Kronos know that this man meant business. The demigod looked up as they approached, his eyes were a hard bright blue.

Kronos sucked in a breath having recognized the man before him. It was the girls father, the girl from his dreams. But why was he here asking to speak with his enemy?

The man nodded as Kronos sat down across from him. Kronos tried his best to look at ease, but Lukes constant bickering with in his head made that hard to do.

" Oh, so now you have a thing for a girl and a mortal girl at that." The boy chided.

" Shut up" Kronos advised him. The ex-change was silent, but if you looked closely you could see it behind the titans gold eyes. " Whats your name?" he asked the demigod.

" Salazar and I've come to ask for your help. My daughter who is adopted is neither human or a demigod." He explained.

" What do you mean?" Kronos asked having his interest precked.

" She was given to us by the gods in order to protect her." Salazar paused " She is their mother." He stated handing Kronos an envelope of pictures. " They figured out a spell that reset her time so when we first got her she looked like a baby."

Kronos flipped through the pictures watching as the girl went from being a baby with silver eyes to the young woman with crimson hair and blue eyes. She had a thing for camo as she wore it in most of the pictures along with combat boots. Most of the pictures were of her and the man before him camping.

" You can't bring her here, at least not yourself." Kronos stated " But I could meet you somewhere." He looked up at Salazar. " What is her name now?" He asked.

" My wife and I knew who she was so that is her name." Salazar answered.

" Great, another titan to add to the mess." Luke snorted " This is gonna end badly."

" Rhea" Kronos breathed ignoring Luke. " Where can I meet you to get her?"

" There is a campground in the mountains of Pennsylvania, it will be easy for you to find its soaked in her power." Salazar stated getting up from his chair. Kronos did the same and nodded. " I have to go now, but I look forward to seeing you again." Salazar left leaving Kronos to his thoughts.

Rhea

Rhea sat in her room packing. She had always lived in New Rome, had always thought that she would join the legion. But her mother's father had forbidden it. Her room was an interesting collection of gold. Not actually gold, but the color. It was amazing, how different shades of the same color looked together. Her walls were such a deep shade of gold that it looked like bronze as the sun sets. While the picture frames were a light pixie dust gold. Within the frames were painted eyes. The gold eyes that had haunted her dreams since she was small.

Her dressers were a metallic gold and were littered with gold and silver jewelry. One necklace stood out among the others. It was a small, thin gold chain with a gold rose charm. The necklace seemed to give off a sort of glow. It had been a gift from her Uncle Pluto. He had told her that the necklace had been his mothers for whom she was named.

Opening a drawer Rhea moved across her room to a golden brown camping bag that was sitting on her bed. She and her father both had a love for nature and camping had always been their thing. It was fun spending time with her dad and he taught her things that the Legion wouldn't. He had taught her how to fight and hold her own against the monsters that haunted them. The first thing you learn about being a demigod, is that being a demigod sucks.

She was average when it came to height and weight. Her curve were well known in all of New Rome. She was often called Venus, though when this happened she would apologize to the goddess of love. Rhea had never thought of herself as being pretty let alone beautiful. No, she had always thought of her crimson hair and blue/violet eyes as horrid. Her face was roundish with a light spray of freckles across her cheeks. After she was finished packing, Rhea went on a walk through the only home she had ever known.

New Rome was a beautiful place with shops and cafes. Traditional Roman architecture mixed with new city styles. Arch ways and pillars next to skyscrapers with tinted windows. It was a dizzying mix that Rhea had always loved.

A street vendor who sold pastries offered Rhea food. She accepted the food with a small smile. Rhea knew that today would be hard. Everyone in Rome and camp Jupiter knew she was leaving. She was very dear to all the demigods of New Rome. They were very likely to give her things. In fact most of her jewelry had been given to her by the people of Rome.

Several of the purple house spirits that populated Rome came up to her. They all wore togas, some had short hair others had long hair. Some were short and others were tall. Male and female, they were called Lars. They all looked at Rhea with sad eyes, as if they knew something she didn't.

Rhea saw her parents in the crowd. They were waving her over to them. Her dad held her camping bag over one of his broad shoulders. In her mothers hand was her gold rose necklace. She walked over to her parents. Taking the necklace from her mother, she placed it around her throat.

She looked nothing like her parents. Her mother had long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. While her father had short wavy, raven locks and bright blue eyes. Rhea's father handed her her camping bag as they walked out of the only home she had ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

Salazar

Salazar was worried whether or not he had done the right thing. It had been a few weeks since he had been to the ship to see Kronos. He was now driving with Rhea asleep in the back seat. Her bright red hair was crumpled and her face was peaceful.

He had dropped his wife off the May Castellan in Westport. May was a family friend, it was a shame that Rhea never got to meet Luke. But Salazar figured that she might after everything was said and done.

Thinking about it made Salazar nervous. True, the gods had told him to do it. In fact they had sent Athena as messenger. She had told him what the Big Three wanted. It went against everything his gut was telling him. But you never disobey the gods, even if your gut is tell you their wrong.

He looked at Rhea curled up in her Garfield comforter. The blanket had been her mothers. It was old and well worn, well loved. She burrowed deeper within its soft folds before settling again.

Salazar gave a small sigh it was early morning and they would be at the camp ground by noon. He would send Rhea out hunting when they got there. With luck Artemis would send another golden deer. The goddess really wanted Rhea as a handmaiden, though Rhea had already said no on more than one occasion.

He smiled softly thinking about the new weapon he had gotten her. It was a gold and silver sickle that was just her size. In fact it was made for her by Kronos. The weapon was old and worn, though he had done his best to fix it up. The Titan Lord could most likely make it as good as new.

A light on the dash of the old bug let him know that they were running low on gas. So he pulled into a gas station and got out to fill the tank. A rush of movement at the edge of his vision caused him to lash out. A demigod younger then he caught his punch. Salazar recognized him and almost addressed him as the Titan Lord. But blue eyes looked back at him instead of gold, it was Luke.

Pulling his hand out of Lukes grip, he slid his card into the machine. " I thought I'd be dealing with Kronos the whole time." He stated putting in his pin number and removing the nozzle.

Luke chuckled while staring at Rhea's sleeping form. " He thought she would react better to me at first. For some reason he is being overly careful not to scare her."

Salazar nodded and pumped gas into the car. " I trust the two of you had no problem finding the campsite." He looked at Luke and knew that Kronos was watching just behind his blue eyes.

The Son of Hermes nodded looking up at Salazar for a moment. " Can she use any of her powers?" He asked absently. Luke looked back to Rhea causing Salazar to smile.

" Yes, she likes to shape shift and she is very good at it" The smile fell from his face. " We are going to have to make it look like you kidnapped her."

Luke nodded " It's the only way." He looked up' but it wasn't Luke any more. " I think the best way to do this is for my people and I to take her tonight. I'm sure you at least want to have dinner with her tonight." Kronos stated as Salazar looked down at his feet nervously. " You also want her to meet Luke and I will allow that. He will ride with you up to the campsite. The demigods under my control have their orders."

Salazar swallowed nervously " Are we going to tell her or leave her in the dark?" He asked motioning to Rhea.

Kronos cocked his head to the side and seemed to think about it for a moment. " It would be best to try and keep her in the dark, but if she figures it out then there isn't much we can do." He reasoned. " Whats the plan for when we get to the campground?"

" I usually let Rhea out about a hour from the site to hunt. We only bring enough food for our first meal there and catch or scavenge for whatever food we need." Salazar told the titan as he finish putting gas in the car. " With luck she'll meet us there with a gold deer."

" A gold deer?" Kronos asked ignoring Lukes comment about the hunters of Artemis.

" Yeah, Artemis really wants to recruit Rhea, sends a deer every time we go camping." Salazar answered. " Rhea has already said no more times than I can count. She likes boys and there is this one titan she really wants to meet."

Kronos shook his head and looked at Rhea curled in the backseat of the car. " Luke and I will be with her during the hunt its a shame I can't shape shift within this body.. What animals does she use?"

Salazar put the nozzle in its place and turned to the Titan Lord. " A silver she wolf, a silver lioness. She really likes doing Big cats." He answered.

Kronos nodded and open the passenger side door, he was about to climb inside when Salazar tapped him on the shoulder. The titan glared at the demigod. It was glare that would have made the Dark Lord wet himself. " What?" He asked in an other worldly voice.

" I found the scythe you made for Rhea, and it would be very helpful if you would take a look at it." Salazar stuttered backing away from the titan.

Kronos took a deep breath and motioned for him to bring the scythe. Salazar went to the hood and opened it retrieving a long roped bundle. You could tell that is was a scythe and it was rapped more for protection then to hide. He close the hood and came back to Kronos.

The titan unwrapped it enough to see the blade. He could tell that someone had tried very hard to restore it. All it took was one touch of his figure to the blade for the scythe to be restored completely.

" Thank you" Salazar spoke softly holding out his hand to take the scythe. Kronos handed it to him and watch as it was rewrapped and put in the hood of the car. The demigod went to the side opposite Kronos and opened the door and climbed behind the wheel.

The Titan Lord put Luke in the drivers seat knowing that Rhea's power would overwhelm him. He could feel it radiating out of the car like a thick silver mist. It was intoxicating and caused the ach within him to intensify.

Rhea

Rhea groaned as her father shook her awake, but it didn't take long for her to stretch and get out of their 50's bug. She was dressed in a fitted camo tank, matching booty shorts and a pair of black leather combat boots. " TIme for hunting" She yawned, not noticing the teen demigod behind her.

Poor Luke, his mouth hung open in shock and his eyes were glued to her butt. It was a nice tush, round and cuppable just the right size for his tastes. Unfortunately Salazar caught him looking and slapped him over the head.

Rhea turned at the sound of her dads hand coming in contact with someones head. She smiled at the boy before her. He was tall and lean, though you could see that he still had some muscle. His face was made of soft lines and hard angles. A scar ran down the right side of his face in a jagged streak.. His hair was sandy and his eyes were a bright blue, though she swore she could see gold mixed in. " Who's this?" She asked her father.

" This is May's son Luke" Her father answered offhandedly, Luke cringed " I have something for you, A new toy." He smiled and handed her the bundle he had just pulled from the hood.

Rhea smiled and took the bundle, unwrapping it she jumped up and down when she saw it was a scythe. " Daddy, I love it."

Luke flinched and received a confused look from Rhea. " Sorry headache" He lied. Kronos didn't Like Rhea calling Salazar Daddy and was making sure Luke got an earful.

" Alright Rheae, Luke is going hunting with you." Her father informed with a small grin. He takes the scythe from her before getting in the car and driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke

Luke had never thought he would feel bad for Kronos. But the poor titan was curled in a ball watching instead of driving. Luke could feel an echo of the emptiness that Kronos felt and it was not something he wanted to feel at full force, ever.

Salazar had left them off in the middle of the woods about ten miles from the camp site. The wood was full of oak and maple trees. It reminded him of camp half-blood and Annabeth. He felt more of the Titans Lords emptiness just thinking about it.

He trecked along behind Rhea and enjoyed the view she provided. Her legs were well sculpted and he enjoyed watching the muscles move beneath her fair skin. With the camo and the combat boots she reminded him of Lora Croft.

" Stop watching her walk." Kronos growled within his head. " She isn't yours to oogle."

Luke shook his and rolled his eyes. " Would you stop being so uptight. Your enjoying the view as much as I am so shut up. And don't even try to tell me you're not enjoying it because that is bull shit." Luke stated in an almost sneer. They were just lucky that Rhea was in front of them, otherwise she would have noticed the exchange.

Her butt wasn't the only thing the two of them could look at either. She had nice hips and a thin waist to accent them. Her body curved out again as you move up to her shoulders which were thinner than his, but a bit wide for a normal girl. He put her height at about 5'5, meaning he had six inches on her height wise. Her crimson hair was braided down her back and stopped just past her hips. This meant that when it was loose her hair would most likely go down to her mid thigh.

Rhea turned around with a knowing smile on her face. Luke and Kronos both cursed in ancient Greek,, she had caught them looking. The smile on her face was sweet and a light blush could be seen across her cheeks. " So, do the two of you like what you see?" She asked.

Luke sputtered " How did you know?" He asked as the gold in his eyes became more apparent.

Rhea's smile widened. " Kronos may be able to let you drive, but he can't hide his power. It's coming off of you in waves." Her tone was light and bell like.

Lukes cheeks turned red as Kronos grumbled about her ability to sense when he was near. Her blue/violet eyes were dotted with silver and they twinkled at him. " Um...ah" Was Lukes only response before a golden deer came into view behind her.

Rhea seemed to sense the deer behind her as a wild glint appeared in her eyes. This followed with her turning into a silver she wolf. She was bigger than a normal wolf, and could easily outrun and over power the deer.

The switch to Kronos was smooth as Rhea attacked and killed the deer. She could easily carry in on her back in her wolven form. But she instead set the creature at his feet. At first he thought that she wanted him to carry it but soon realized that she was simply changing her shape again.

He watched as she went into a sort of haft form. A cross between a wolf and a human with the hind legs of a wolf and an almost normal upper body.. Silver wolf ears poked out of her hair at the top of her head. This form made her taller than he himself was, but he was too busy admiring her to care.

" And the Titan Lord finally comes out to play." Rhea teased. This would have angered him had it come from anyone else. " Do you think you could help get this thing on to my shoulders?" She asked.

Kronos was taken slightly aback by this as the Rhea he had known would have made him do it. He also didn't want it to seem as though he and Luke had done nothing to help her. Removing his sickle from its holster on his back, he handed it to Rhea. She took it with a look of confusion as he lifted the deer onto his own shoulders.

It was difficult getting the deer onto his shoulder, but once it was there it was easy to carry. Rhea turned back to normal, but kept the wolf ears and tail. She walk beside him as they headed for the camp ground. It was strange seeing her with his scythe as she had always avoided doing so in the past.

" You're going to take me away aren't you?" Rhea asked in barely above a whisper.

Kronos nodded " You'll be safer with me. From what information I have been able to get a hold of the demigods in New Rome were beginning to figure out who you were. The Lars always knew, they just chose to keep quiet." He informed her.

" I see, and my dad set this up with you didn't he?" Her tone wasn't sad, but her head was down casted.

" Yes, he came to me a few weeks ago though I still don't know why." Kronos answered her while trying to figure out why she seemed to be upset.

She nodded and looked up at him with kind eyes that said volumes about what she thought. On one hand she wanted to go with him, not for the war just be with him. But she new her 'mother' didn't know about this and that made her worry.

He want desperately to sooth her, but didn't have the faintest idea how to do so. Instead he looked away as they entered the campsite. When he had been there earlier it had been a bunch of trees now it was a sprawling meadow. In the center was a gold and silver willow that cause the aching maw within his to open wide. Carved into the bark of the tree was their names in ancient Greek. It was their meadow. The place that they had first met, where they had danced and played before he had taken the sickle from their mother. It was also the place that he had proposed to Rheo to be his wife and queen.

Salazar was near the tree and already had lunch set up along with a small fire. He had to have cleared the space out because everywhere else was tall grasses that came up to the titan lords thigh and Rhea's waist. In front of the car sat a pair of lions, a male and a female.

It took Kronos a moment to remember why the lions were there, but he soon remembered that they were his beloveds symbol. They had pulled her chariot and would be with her until the day she faded. Which he hoped would not happen anytime soon.

" Joker, Harley" Rhea called running toward her lions. She quickly left Kronos behind as he carried the deer. He didn't mind though as the view she gave put a smile on his face. The titan left the deer a little ways away from the fire and watched and the lions run through the meadow.

" She figured it out?" Her 'father' asked. He had already set to work on gutting the deer for dinner. It was a dirty task, but he did it with care.

" Yes, she did." Kronos answered " What are you trying to do?"

" I'm trying to save as much of it fur as possible. Rhea loves it and like to make stuff from it, mostly boots."

" Cool, I wonder if she could make us a pair?" Kronos rolled his eyes at Lukes comment.

" I see" was all the titan said as he looked back to Rhea. He laughed at the scene before him. Rhea was on her back with the male lion, Joker on top of her. Joker wasn't putting any of his weight on her, just simply keeping her from getting up. The other lion, Harley licked her face sending the titan into another laughing fit.

" Whats going on?" Salazar asked looking up from the deer only for him to join the titan. They both laughed until their sides hurt and then some.

Rhea

It was funny at first, that is until she heard Kronos and her father laughing. She tried and failed to get the lion off of her to no avail. Joker simply stayed where he was and linked her face along with Harley.

That's when the idea struck her. Rhea began to change her shape to that of a tiger, scarring both of the lions off of her. Getting up, she shook out of the shape and glared at them.

" Joker, Harley that was not cool." She scolded. The to lions flattened themselves to the ground in mock surrender. They even had the audacity to put their paws over their faces. RHea was so busy glaring at her lions that she didn't notice Kronos coming up behind her. By the time she relies he was there it was too late.

The titan lord attacked her sides and set into a fit of giggles. SHe kick out managing to loosen his hold and slipped away. That however didn't help her much as he was determined to tickle her. They ran around the meadow and toward the willow in the center.

Rhea made quick work of climbing the tree, but soon saw the he had no problems following her. But the tree had other idea and knock Kronos across the meadow and into the surrounding trees. " The fuck?" RHea cursed and climbed down.

She rushed to the edge of the clearing were Kronos had been thrown. He was sitting against a maple tree looking down at the ground. Rhea flinch at the sight as her father came over to them. Both of them knelt down next to the titan to see what was wrong.

" Kro?" RHea asked causing him to look up at her. His eyes were full of sadness, as if he had lost something that he wasn't sure he could get back. It made his gold eyes darken to an almost bronze color.;

" I'm fine" Kronos assured as the sadness disappeared, replaced with an other worldly anger. " Spend some time with your father. I need to check on some things."

Rhea watched as he walked away from them. His stride was fast and you could feel the rage coming off of him in waves. It made her sad to see him go when they had been have so much fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salazar**

Salazar didn't know what to do, one moment the two had been running around the clear with not a care in the world. Then the damnable trees throws him and for good reason. The titan lord had been an idiot when he had taken the sickle from his mother.

The willow was tied to Rhea, but the part of himself that had been tied to the tree was no long with the titan. By taking the sickle he had unknowingly cut out a vital piece of his soul. This made it that the three no longer recognized him as Rhea's lover.

" Come on, he'll be back and we need to get the deer ready. I have a feeling when he is going to bring all the people he brought with him to dinner tonight." He tried to sooth her. Harley and Joker had even come over to see what had happened. They licked her arm trying to make her feel better.

" Daddy, why did the tree throw him?" She asked looking up at Salazar. Her blue/violet eyes were innocent and hopeful.

He sighed as it was going to take a lot of explaining on his part. " To answer that I'm going to have to tell you why he is here." Salazar stated helping her to her feet.

" I'm listening." Rhea smirked and he dove head first into a long and wonderful tale of true love, betrayal and rebirth.

**Kronos**

Kronos stouped through the wood toward his soldiers enraged by what had happened in the meadow. The tree was tied to both he and Rhea and therefore should not have been able to do what it had done. The wood flew by as he thought about it and he soon found himself were he had left his men.

The camp had a few demigods in it that told Kronos were the others were. Evidently they had found a cave and were exploring it. The titan was about to enter said cave when one of his men came out of it.

The demigod was a daughter of Hecate by the name Echo. She was a short girl with long blonde hair and sea green eyes. Stopping right in front of him she explained what they had found.

Kronos Motioned for Echo to lead the way and she did. Unlike a lot of the other demigods under his command she was a little more fearless and didn't hesitate to look him in the eyes. He could hear the other demigods shouting about a silver chariot further down the cavern.

Kronos picked up his pace and was soon ahead of Echo. The power that emanated from the chariot caused him to run up a steep slope that ended in a clif. He looked down at them like a cat watching rats scurry. His eyes quickly found Rhea's silver chariot, it was covered in flower carvings.

Jumping down into the bed of the two wheeled vehicle was a gamble that he hoped would end well. If it collapsed beneath his weight then it would prove that Rhea's was not as strong as she seemed. A resounding boom went through the cavern as he landed causing many of the demigods to scream. This caused a wicked smile to spread across the titan lords face. But their screams were not the only reason for his smile, the chariot held his weight.

" Hey guys we found a gold one-" The demigod, who was male didn't get the chance to finish.

" Where?" The titan lord demanded in a deep snarl sending all except Echo into a panic.

" This way m'lord." A female stammered and lead the way. See his chariot after so many years was nerve racking. But he soon found that it was in relativity good condition other than a missing axle. It was gold with swirling patterns all over it.

" Get the silver one out of the cavern, leave this one here." He instructed and they scrambled to comply " After your done meet me in camp. All of us will be going to the Rhea's camp to have dinner. She figured out what we were going to do, meaning there is no point in hiding." He watched as they all nodded

As he walked out of the cave his mind went back to Rhea. Chasing her around their meadow had brought back long forgotten memories of simpler times. Times long before he had taken the sickle from their mother and cut their father to pieces.

" Maybe it was the sickle that did it." Luke offered " maybe that's why you can't love her anymore."

Kronos closed his eye as the suggestion soaked in. Mother had always hated Rhea so it wouldn't surprise him if it had been her doing. He just hoped that he could undo whatever their mother had done to him.

**Rhea**

It was a few hours until Kronos returned with his group of demigods. Rhea spotted an old friend from her summer trips to different girls camps. She ran up to Echo and they did a special hand shake. The look Kronos gave the two of them made both girls laugh.

" How have you been?" Rhea asked as they came over to where her father was near the fire. The fire was longer a small campfire but a blazing bon fire that change color with the mood of the crowd. At that moment the blaze was a beautiful silver.

" I'm fine, my mother is madder than a spider is with a daughter of Athena though." Echo giggled as the titan lord continued to look at them with a look of utter confusion. But Rhea had alway had a knack for confusing the titan lord of time.

" Yeah, that's not a surprise." Rhea shook her head and the mess her children had made. Yes, Salazar, who she still considered as her father had spilled. She was in fact the titaness Rhea and mother of the gods. His telling her had cleared up more than a few question she had been dying to ask.

" So, I hear you're really a titaness?" Echo asked though it was more like a statement. Rhea's friend was smiling and glancing to Kronos with a knowing smile.

Then when it hit Rhea, Echo was her sister Phoebe, grand mother to Artemis and Apollo. " Does Kro know?" She asked smiling. The titan had heard his old nickname and visibly stiffened.

" He does now." Phoebe shrugged as their brother came over to them. He glared at Phoebe with cold golden eyes before turning to Rhea.

" Love, you know how I hate nicknames, if you would please refrain from calling me that whilst around these demigods." He requested almost warmly.

" Kronos, I do believe I remember a time when you called me Rhe instead of Rhea." The titaness cocked her hip to the side and looked at him pointedly. The demigods around them stared at her with open mouths. " What are you looking at? I'm his wife dumb asses."

The demigods looked away as Phoebe laughed. " I love our family." She smirked.

" What family?" Rhea and Kronos asked in unison. They looked at each other sartled by the fact that it had happened so soon.

" Ha, you guys are doing it again." Phoebe giggled " You guys have point though, mother hates us after all." She frowned at the thought. " She thinks we're weak."

" Lets prove her wrong then." Kronos smiled a devils grin that caused both of his sisters to look down at their feet. " I forgot, you two hate violence." The titan lord mumbled.

Rhea walked away from both of them and climbed into her willow. Her lions laid near the truck of the tree to keep the others away from her. She needed some time alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kronos**

Kronos watched as Rhea climbed the tree with straight lips, knowing that he could not follow. Lucky for him Phoebe could and did. His sister Phoebe had always been close to RHea, she had been the one to convince Rhea to give him the time of day.

" Wait, you and Rhea didn't always get along?" Luke asked confused.

The titan lord chuckled remembering how she a shunned him at first. How she had wanted nothing to do with him do to her free spirit. It was her free spirit however that called to him, its what caused him to fall for her.

Kronos remember countless hour and days spent earning her trust and her love. It was hard work and he had almost given up on more than one occasion. However, every time he had thought about doing so Rhea would shoot him a smile that had turned his will to goo.

" Wow, you two have a lot of history" Luke stated in amazement. " you went through hell to get her."

" Indeed I did." Kronos admitted shaking his head and turned away from the tree. He knew Phoebe would get nothing out of Rhea with him close by. The titan lord walked toward Salazar and sat next to the demigod.

" Having a rough time with Rhea?" He inquired with a smirk. His blue eyes sparkled at the titans discomfort.

" I said something I shouldn't of." Kronos answered pointedly, hoping that Salazar would leave it alone. The titan lord watched the fire for a moment before his eyes faded to blue. Luke sighed looking over at the tree.

" You could go over to that tree right now and talk to her." Salazar told Luke with a sly grin. " She really likes you; she likes you more then Kronos."

Luke snapped his head around to look at Salazar. He could tell that the older demigod was telling the truth. This made him uneasy until he remembered that Kronos was missing a vital part of himself. Could Rhea sense that the titan lord wasn't quite himself?

It would do him no good to sit there and ponder about the titaness. " Is there a way to get her out of the tree?" He asked Salazar. The demigod grinned at him and got up.

" RHea likes music." Salazar stated simply and he open the car door and started the car. The car speakers blared a song that Luke hadn't heard in the longest time. " You might want to sing along, it will get more brownie points." Salazar advised

Luke smiled as the intro started to whined down to the lyrics. Him had his cabin mate at camp had love to sing this. He took a deep breath and sang along with Meatloaf.

The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling,

way down in the valley tonight.

There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye,

and a blade shining oh so bright.

There's evil in the air and there's thunder in sky,

and A killer's on the bloodshot streets.

Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising,

Oh I swear I saw a young boy down in the gutter,

He was starting to foam in the heat.

It had been a while since he had sung anything so his voice would crack here and there usually on a high note. Not that the other Demigods cared, they joined in knowing that they had Luke for the moment.

Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,

that's pure and good and right.

And wherever you are and wherever you go,

there's always gonna be some light.

But I gotta get out,

I gotta break it out now,

Before the final crack of dawn.

So we gotta make the most of our one night together.

When it's over you know,

We'll both be so alone.

Kronos took haft control and sung along as well, though he didn't know the words. Luke kempt them from stumbling. His eyes were know blue with gold flecks mixed in. Both of them watched as Rhea and Phoebe climbed down from the willow.

Like a bat out of hell

I'll be gone when the morning comes.

When the night is over

Like a bat out of hell

I'll be gone gone gone.

Like a bat out of hell

I'll be gone when the morning comes.

But when the day is done and the sun goes down,

and the moonlights shining through,

Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,

I'll come crawling on back to you.

Phoebe began to sing along as well, but the song soon change to something else. " Rhea" It came out of their mouth like a rush of air blowing across the sea.

Her clothes changed with the music to an all black outfit. The outfit was composed of a black lace dress with a corseted bodice. Silver bead work followed the pattern of the lace, highlighting the rose detailing. The dress was strapless and outlined her curves in a way that made their pants tight. Her small delicate feet were tied into a pair of victorian dress boots.

A new song started and they cringed as Luke recognized the song. Kronos retreated into a ball in Luke's mind, though the titan could still hear and see what was going on. " Shit" Luke breathed before Rhea started to sing.

It was you and me and one hot summer

Beading up with sweat all over each other soaking wet

We didn't have a lot of time so we didn't waste much

Finding all the right places you wanted me to touch

And all those memories make it so hard to forget about me

I bet you wish you had me back

Another chance to get it just like that

The best you ever had

And do you close your eyes with her

And pretend I'm doing you again

Like only I can

I bet you wish you had me back

Rhea's voice floated over the notes of the song like a sweet perfume floats through air. She walked through the demigods as she sung. Salazar was straight faced and stiff with effort, he was trying to move, to stop her. However she kept him immobile with her power.

It was you and me it seemed to last forever

The way you taste I still remember the sounds we made

One day in June I stayed all night

And made love to you like the Fourth of July

And all those memories make it so hard to forget about me

I bet you wish you had me back

Every night

Every time

You see me when you close your eyes

I bet you wish you had me back

Another chance to get it just like that

Like only I can

I bet you wish you had me back

I bet you wish you had me back

Her voice held a deep sorrow as if she herself wished for her lover to return. It was in that moment that both Luke and the titan lord knew. She changed her direction so that she was know coming toward them. Rhea's eyes were filled with the same sorrow that filled her voice. She came to stand in front of him just before the song ended. She knew that Kronos was missing a part of himself, but the fact that he could not love her without it was still unknown to her.

" Sometimes one must be greatful for the little things." Kronos whispered in the back of Luke's mind.

Phoebe saved him from doing something stupid as a new song played. Though Rhea's dress stayed the same, she looked up at Luke and the teen looked back at her. She was more than just the mother of the gods. Somehow he knew that one day she would save him, though he didn't have a clue what she would save him from.

I remember when rock was young

Me and Suzie had so much fun

holding hands and skimming stones

Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own

But the biggest kick I ever got

was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock

While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock

we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock

It was an upbeat song that your mom or dad would have listen to, but Luke was too busy watching Rhea walk into the woods. Kronos scream at him not to follow, the titan could only take so much. But Luke felt like he need to go after her, this caused the titan lord to withdraw further into Luke's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhea

Rhea stormed through the forest without giving notice to Luke. Her mind was in too much turmoil; all the memories of what she and Kronos had once been crashed through her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued through the trees. Their leaves turned from green to the yellows and reds of autumn as she passed.

As she went deeper into the woods her necklace began to glow and bright gold. A mist seemed to form around her; it moved with her. Animals gathered at safe distance their eyes following the titaness.

The darker things got the more the mist around her glowed. It was as if the mist was trying to speak to her. The gold shroud took the form of a human, and you could almost see a face. " Rhea, calm down." It whispered.

Her eyes went wide and her foot got caught on a root tripping her. Rhea fell and simply curled up on the ground. Her sobs could be heard by all and the animal came closer bringing Luke with them.

" Why do you hate me, mother." The titaness screamed in agony " Why did you twist him so?" Watching her was unbearable; worse she knew. She knew that her husband could no longer love her and she knew why.

The wind blew and the earth seemed to say something to the titaness. " You're a terrible mother who only cares about Power." She snarled as her lions past Luke. The female, Harley looked up at the young demigod with great sadness. THeir lady was in pain and they didn't know how to help her.

Luke walked over to Rhea and knelt beside her. She continued to sob, her grief was great for she knew better than any what she had lost. What they had lost.

The gold mist wrapped itself around Luke in loose coils as a face became clear. It was the face of a man with shortish honey hair. Haphazard waves framed his face. He had sharp cheeks that were regal in every way. A round but square chin and full lips made him so handsome that any girl would fall over themselves. But what caught Lukes attention was the man, no titans eyes. They were a dim gold that was almost bronze.

" Your-" Luke gasped

" I'm the missing piece." He stated in a voice so deep and smooth that it could make even a man throat dry.

Luke want to back up and get out of the mist, but couldn't bring himself to leave the crying titaness behind. He glanced down at Rhea, her sobs had become silent. Though her body still shook with the utter loss of the one person who had truly loved her.

" You must help him." The titan told Luke " He will push her away in the end, but do what you can to keep him from doing so. Make him hold out as long as you can."

Luke looked up at the missing piece of the titan lord. " Why can't you join with the rest of yourself?" He asked.

" Because mother twisted him to the point that I can't simply be put back . THe mist titan almost roared. " Please, promise that you do this." He seemed to beg.

Luke look back down at Rhea; she wasn't shaking as bad as before. The titaness had cried herself into exhaustion, she was barely conscious. Looking back at the missing piece of the titan lord he nodded. " I'll do what I can."

" THank you" The mist disappeared. Luke watched as it returned to Rhea's necklace. Her head had come to rest on his knees. She had a lovely and kind face; hair like fresh blood spilt over her shoulder.

Luke shook his head before picking up the titaness. She seemed lighter than she should have been, but he soon realizes that the titan lord was helping. He carried bridle style back to the meadow. Her lions following at his side.

When he reached the camp Luke found that the small party had ended. Salazar was have the other demigods load Rhea's stuff onto her chariot. Rhea's adopted father turned and opened the car door for Luke.

Salazar moved the seat so Luke could place her within the car. As he did so the titan got a hold of his hand. Luke knew better than to try and get her to let go. In fact Luke climbed in the car with Rhea. He sat sideways letting him leg run along the seat.

" Salazar, I need you to help me with her." Luke looked up at him and Salazar nodded holding Rhea's weight while Luke got sitchuated. The Son of Hermes grabbed Rhea's pillow and placed it in his lap. Salazar set Rhea down gently, her head coming to rest on Lukes leg. He hoped that she didn't hold her pillow while she slept, because if she did her hand was going to brush past him in a way that no irl had ever done.

Just him doing this to comfort her was a risk and he knew it. Luke knew he was becoming attached the titaness, but he couldn't help it. She wasn't like Kronos or the other titans. Her difference made her dear to all of them, it was her difference that had led Kronos to fall for her. What know led Luke to the start of a fall that he would forever regret. Not, because she wasn't worth the fall, because she was. His falling for her would hurt Rhea and himself, because once the titan lord pushed her away he wouldn't be able to do anything for. She would be alone again.

" You shouldn't feel this way about her." Kronos snarled in his head.

" Yeah, well you can't love her because of your mother. It's why the gods got rid of her memories." Luke sighed " She isn't like the rest of you. She needs the love of another to survive."

" Tell me Son of Hermes, do you care about my wife?" The titan lord asked.

" When everything is said and done I might." Luke answered as he looked out the back window of the car. the other demigods were settling for night around the meadow.

" Then we need to find a way for me to spare you."

Luke snorted " Good luck with that."

Rhea sat up and looked around the car. She was half asleep and didn't seem to worried about the sleeping arrangements. In fact she simply sat up moved the pillow and cuddle up against Luke's chest. Her head resting in the crook of his neck and arms around his waist.

Luke sighed and wrapped his arms her as well. For a few minute he stroked her long red hair. She smelled like the flower of the underworld. It was a sweet perfume that attacked his senses, sending his mind reeling. His pants became tight against her stomach and he hoped that it wouldn't wake her.

" Calm yourself boy." The titan lord ordered.

" Easier said than done." Luke breathed.

His body slowly got the hint that nothing was going to happen and went limped. Luke breather out a sigh of relief before falling asleep with Rhea tucked in his arms. His cheek resting gently on the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Kronos

Kronos opened his eyes to see that he was in Salazar's car with Rhea cuddled up against his chest. She was fast asleep and peaceful, her face was so relaxed. The titan lord ran his fingers lightly across her soft lips.

" You want me to wake them up?" Kronos looked away from Rhea to see Salazar. " Your demigods are asleep."

" Yes, wake them up and let me out of this thing." Kronos told him.

Salazar nodded and moved the front seat for the titan lord. Kronos got out carrying his sleeping wife; she shifted as he carried her but didn't wake. He places her in her chariot along with her camping ag.

Salazar had made the bag bottomless by using some magic from Hecate. The demigod went about strapping the lions the the chariot as a group of monster came into view. They snarled upon seeing Rhea and tried to enter the meadow. The meadow however kept they out and the tree began to glow as did her necklace.

Kronos left Rhea with Salazar as he want to speak with nightmares that had come to help them move Rhea. " You are not to touch her." He snarled at them.

" Why are we ringing her to the ship as an ally." One of them asked. " She is a traitor."

" Because her betrayal is justified. I betrayed her the day I started eating our children." The titan lord stated with a glare.

The monsters fell silent a his admission as did the demigods behind him. A smile sat on Salazars face as he relies why the gods had him give Rhea over to Kronos. Regret was powerful and no one had more to regret then the titan lord.

" Any of you touch her without me telling you to do so will be kill." He looked at both monsters and demigods alike before walking back to Rhea. He found that the lions were strapped to the chariot. The titan Checked on Rhea and moved her so that she wouldn't fall out. He looked out over his followers for a moment and then down at Rhea and back up again.

The monsters under his command glared at him for taking Rhea back; while the demigods seemed to be smiling to themselves. To the monsters he had show weakness, but the demigods saw it as something else. The Demigods saw a husband that was worried about his wife and that understood how he had wronged her.

" You and I are much the same." Luke stated thoughtfully. " We are our own worst enemy." The titan lord could hear the smile in the boys words, and knew that they were true.

Kronos took hold of the rains as the lions sprouted wings and took off. He smiled as the wind ran through his hair. Rhea's back rested against his legs as she continued to sleep. The titaness could sleep through a war if she wanted to. The titan lord looked to his right and found that his demigods had their own flying chariots. On the left were a small portion of the monsters under his command.

They arrived at the princess Andromeda about a half an hour later. The sun had just started to rise and Kronos remembered sharing many sun ups with Rhea. Most times she had been curled in his arms stark naked. A smile crossed his face at the thought of bedding her. It didn't seem like ad idea and it would get rid of the aching within him for a few hours.

A resounding yawn alerted him to his waking wife. Her timing was perfect as they had just landed on the upper deck of the ship. He set the rains down and got out of the chariot, giving her room to stretch and get up.

A lot of the male demigods starred as Rhea moved. She was still in her outfit from the day before. The titan lord was itching to take those shorts off of her but he had to deal with the lions first. Kronos wanted to growl at the oys for oogling his wife, lucky for them Rhea took care of it for him.

" I wouldn't stare at me if I were you." She told them plainly. A playful smile lighted her silver eyes in a way that made her look like Salazar.

" Why is that?" One of the raver males asked.

" Because I'm his wife." Rhea smirked pointing at Kronos. The titan lord turn just in time to see their fear. It was amazing how scared they were of him.

" Sorry M'lady." The whole male population of demigod within the ship stated in unison. The girl simply giggled at the boys. The demigods who had gone with the titan lord spread e word that Rhea was not to e touched. THe only one who got out of that new rule was Phoebe, because she was their sister.

" Here, let me get this for you." Phoebe smiled and took over the lions.

" Siser I can do it." He almost snarled at her.

" Brother, I can see how stiff you are as well as the bulge in your pants." Phoebe stated with a grin plastered to her face. " Go bed your wife."

Kronos stood there stunned for a moment before shaking his head. " You're lucky you're my sister otherwise I'd smite you."

" Being your sister didn't' help Rhea any." Phoebe shoot back at him causing him to flinch. What he had done to Rhea was a sore spot with all his siblings. They all hated what he had put her through. heck hated himself for it too.

" Go" Phoebe told him again. " Your damn lucky she's so forgiving."

Kronos left Phoebe with the lions and walk across the deck to were Rhea was standing against railing that lined the ships decks. SHe was looking out over the water with mild interest. " Do you remember the early days? The days when we formed two groups? She asked.

The titan lord looked down at her small hands deep in thought. " How could I ever forget our days in the wild lands of Grease." He answered " We were so afraid of each other that we arely interacted." Oh yes, the titan lord remembered when they had formed two groups, male and female.

The woman had lived in a meadow with in the wooded mountains. While e and his brothers had lived on the beach. Well Oceanus had never left the ocean, though he caught enough fish for them to trade with the girls had brought fruit and other things that had to be grown and managed.

Kronos remembered meeting with Rhea once a month and trading basket of meat for fruit. He smiled thinking about the sea shell jewelry he had made as a bonus for his sisters. Some had been meant for only Rhea and she had always known which ones were hers.

Rhea turned a looked at her husband and hen at the freaked demigods. " You don't smile around em much do you? She asked.

Kronos stepped closer to Rhea " Not like this." He whispered in her ear. His breath on her skin caused her body to throb. A shiver snaked its way down her back giving the titaness goose bumps.

" Wheres your room?" She asked more than a little breathless. This caused the titan lord to smile again, but this smiled was as wicked as it was seductive. His arms circled Rhea's waist before he kissed her.

The kiss was possessive and caused her to melt into his arms. her own arms found their way around his neck as her hand played with is sandy blonde hair. Kronos explored her mouth with his tongue as he backed her up against the railing. He moaned at the feeling of his groin pressed against her stomach.

" You better share." Luke growled within the titans mind. " This is as much your body as it is mine at the moment."

The titan lord growled ignoring Luke for the moment as he slung Rhea over his shoulder. He need to get her to his room and fast. A shiver ran up his spine a the feel of Rhea's tongue on the small of his back. Picking up his pace they made it to his room.

Kronos slammed the door open and stormed in. Dropping Rhea on the bed he quickly shut and locked the door. If anyone but Luke disturbed him the wouldn't live to see lunch. The titans entire body ached for Rhea with a throbbing need.


	8. Chapter 8

Rhea

Rhea smiled up at her husband with grin that sent the other titan to over drive. He started with her boots, nipping at her shapely calves as he removed them. Kronos seemed to know how she needed him, because the titan lord was taking his sweet old time.

Her shorts were the next thing to go as he settle with his knee a few inches from her wet heat. The titan lord was a master when it came to his wife's pleasure. He knew what spots would send her over the edge and which one would prolong her orgasm.

Rhea ran her hands up his still clothed chest before ripping the t-shirt of of him. He was scrumptious and well toned. Kronos attacked rhea's neck causing her to to moan out at the feel of it. It had simply been far too long since they had been together.

His hands traced her body before his figures slipped past her underwear. Rhea began to squirm as he began to rub her ever so slowly. It was maddening and she would do anything to increase the frictions. "Kronos." She begged before his lips came down on her.

She moaned against his lips as his figures began to move fast. Not much faster though so she still squirmed underneath him. Rhea felt him smiled against her lips, he loved his torture. This kind of torture was what he was best at.

It went on like that for some time. For every time Rhea moaned his name he went a little faster. It was a blissful torture that she loved and hated at the same time. It wasn't until she went over that he removed his figures, but he was far from done.

Rhea laid there panting as Kronos peeled off her tank top. He smiled upon seeing that she wore no bra underneath the top. Her ample breast and perked nipples sent a whole new wave of desire through him. Kronos plunged one of his figures with in her enticing a load moan from her sweet lips. He circled his thumb around her clit as a devilish smile came to his face.

Kronos leaned down over Rhea's chest and took one of her nipples with in his mouth. He rolled the swollen bud between his teeth cause her back to arch. The burning with in his groin was almost more than he could take.

He needed her to touch him so badly that it literally hurt. The denim of his jeans were cutting into his erection with a vengeance. He pulled away from her chest with a high pitched whine. It wasn't a noise he usually made and Rhea knew it too.

She quickly turned them over so that he was on bottom. Rhea was quick to remove his pants and boxxers, revealing his hardened length. A wicked grin graced her face as she slowly dragged her figure up his shaft.

Kronos' head fell back against the pillow and his hands balled the sheets. Rhea sat on top of her husband and began to rock her hips. She still had her underwear so he was prevented the bliss of slipping inside of her. He groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure her movements brought.

He could feel her wetness through the flimsy fabric of her juices coated him and his eyes fluttered shut at the pure torture. But he had done the same to her and he knew that she would make him cum before allowing him to be within her.

Kronos felt it coming as the pressure with in his abdomen began to build. Rhea watch with malicious glee, his breath came out in deep heavy pants. She began to nip and suck at his neck with a vigor that only he would ever know.

" Rhea" The titan lord moaned as he came against her. The feel of it sent her over as well and left them panting against each other. But they were far from done.

Kronos

Kronos flipped them over as soon as he caught his breath. Luke was just as breathless, but this kind of pleasure was new to the boy. The titan lord remove her underwear. the flimsy fabric was soaked through and smelled heavenly.

He needed to make her cum for him again, needed to taste her. Was she still as sweet as he remembered? Kronos parted her legs before settling between them. He looked up into her eyes which were a dark silver that was almost grey.

The titan lord smiled as he plunged his tongue between her wet folds. She spread her legs further to give him more room. Kronos devoured her with his mouth sucking and nipping at her sensitive flesh. He watched her as he worked. Her head fall back against the pillow and her back arched.

It was a wonderful sight to see. RHea couldn't keep still as he continued to stroke her with his mouth. Her fist balled at the sheets as she came for the third time. Her juices spluttered all over his face and he moved up her body. He left a trail of kisses in his wake.

Kronos got to her lips and smiled down at her. Rhea's chest heaved with every breath she took, her eyes looked into his with desire. He took her lips with his and devoured her mouth.

He knew she wouldn't be able to take much more. However the titan lord wanted to give Luke a chance to truly feel the touch of a woman. It was something that every young man deserved to feel once.

" Don't worry Love." Rhea whispered turn them over so that she was once again on top.

" I can take care of Luke."

" Are you sure?" Kronos asked sensing how tired she was. " He can wait for a time my Sweet."

" I'll wait." Luke spoke through Kronos. " Your tired and I got enough through your husband to last for a time."

" But you haven't been satisfied." Rhea yawned.

" We can wait until you're rested" Kronos told her as he rolled over to lay on his side. He smiled as she curled up in his arm. The titan lord slipped into her wet heat before drifting off to sleep with her limbs tangled with his.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke

Luke woke in control of his body for once and smiled. The happening of earlier that day were fresh in his mind as he looked at the titaness next to him. Though he had only felt a part of the pleasure it had still overwhelmed him. He had never felt anything like that before, have never laid with woman before.

Rhea sterd in Luke's arms before waking. She rubbed her eyes as Luke sat up pulling out of her. Looking over at him the first thing the Rhea noticed were his now blue eyes and the gentle smile he gave her.

" How was your nap?" He asked as he left the bed. The titaness couldn't help it as she watched him walk. He had a very nice bottom that begged to be groped.

" Very nice." Rhea smirked as she watch him get dressed. Luke looked over at Rhea on his bed and instantly hardened.

She was a carnal beauty that could make any man crazy with want. Her kind heart balanced things out however making her the perfect lover. Luke watch as a sly smile appeared on her face.

" What?" He asked standing up straight. He wanted to hide in a corner because of how obvious his erection was.

Rhea giggled at him " Nothing, I was just wondering if there was anything to eat." She rolled out of the bed and looked around for her bag. It wasn't in the room however and both Luke and Kronos smiled at the veiw its abcense provided.

" Doesn't look like your bag made it in here, but I can go get it." Luke offered " But it might take a little while. Your husband has a meeting with some monsters."

Rhea narrowed her eyes at the demigod before her. " Either you go get my bag first or I'll walk out that door and go get it myself."

" Go get her bag" The titan lord growled within Luke's mind " She can be such a bitch at times."

Luke snickered at that" All woman are like that" He told the titan lord before looking at Rhea. " Alright I'll go get your bag."

Luke walked out of his room and down the hall to find Phoebe. Hopefully she would know where Rhea's bag was. Phoebe found him as he was dealing with some monsters. She had her sisters bag in hand and told Luke to take it to her sister.

" I was looking for so I could get this thing." Luke grumbled.

" Yes, well lets hope Rhea hasn't gone out looking for it." They turned at the sound on bare feet slapping tial to see Rhea running down the hall toward them. She wore a pair of too big jeans that hung low on her hips and a t-shirt. A heard of demigod males were running after her

" Are those my cloths?" Luke asked Phoebe just before Kronos took over. The titan lord was more than just pissed off he was enraged. His sister Phoebe edged away as Rhea run up and hid behind her husband.

" Kro, they won't stop chasing me." Rhea whined to her husband. He looked down at her, knowing that she could have run them off, but she was a gentle soul that didn't really like violence.

The boys stopped only for Kronos to see that they were being controlled by one of the stronger monsters in his army. Their eyes were glazed over and far away. The titan lord let as much of his power as he dared flow out and hit the boys. Their eyes slowly cleared as they came to their senses.

" How did we get here?" One of them asked a little dazed.

" One of the monsters took control of your minds" The explained unable to punish them in front of Rhea. He knew she wouldn't approve of his methods, so instead sent them to the storage bays to check their supplies.

Phoebe still held her sister's bag in hand and Rhea quickly took it from her. " You actully look ok in his cloths." The younger titaness mused.

" Thanks Phoebs. " Rhe smiled at her sister.

Kronos turned to watch his sisters and groaned at the sight of Rhea. His pants hung loosely from her hip and his shirt wasn't quite long enough. This left a small portion of her flat stomach bare for anyone to see.

" Your oogling and so are the straglers " Luke chided the titan. " But she does give a very view."

Kronos look at the remaining demigods with a growl that sent them running to catch up with the others. The titan lord smiled to himself and turned see find the girls giggling at him. His eyes narrowed, but that only made them giggle more.

" Your so cute when you're over pretective." Rhea chimed, she kissed his cheek as she walked passed causing him to sigh. He watch her walk away wishing that he could follow, but he had to address some issues that her being here was causing.

" I think some time away from this ship would be good for both of you." Phoebe told him with a smirk. " And you're missing a whole chunk of your soul not just a small piece."

" What?" Kronos asked grabbing his sisters arm.

" You know that we all have a piece of us that is mortal."

He nodded.

" You're missing that part of yourself and a small bit of your immortal self. The immoral bit is within Rhea's necklace. The mortal chunk is one of the demigods on this ship most likely Luke, but I'm not sure." Phoebe told him.

" How in the fuck could I be your missing mortal self?" Luke asked more than a little shocked.

" My mother put my mortal self in the reboot pool, that's how." The titan lord answered looking away from his sister. " I want you to keep an eye on Rhea. I have something I need to take care of before we get off this boat for a little while."

Phoebe nodded and had for Rhea with a purpose. " Try to keep her away from the dining hall." Kronos yelled after her. She looked back and nodded. With that taken care of he went to the dining hall to deal with the monsters under his command.

Rhea

Rhea moved quickly to make sure that she could get something to eat. She loved to eat and was not about to skip a meal. Though the fact that the dining hald was were her brother held his meetings did hold appeal.

The titaness dressed changing her hair and eye color so she wouldn't be seen. Her siblings would know it was her if they got a good look at her, but that wasn't likely with everyone that was on board. A knock on the door alerted her that Phoebe had been placed on babysitting duty.

" Not gonna happen Phoebs." Rhea smiled and slipped out of the port hole. She was very glad for her ability to shape shift. Running down the hall she soon reliesed she had left Luke pants on. She shrugged and continued on as she liked the feel of the jeans against her skin.

She moved to the dining hall quickly to find that her husband had yet to call the meeting to order. Turning to the right she saw the buffet table and moved to get some food. It was lunch stuff, a mix of both Roman and Greek food. There was Kreatopita, Kleftiko, and Spetsofai. Beside these Greek dishes were Roman Dishes that she had only ever seen in New Rome.

" Alright, I know that some of you are worried about my wife." Her husband began as she filled her plate with her favorites. " Please express your concerns so I quel them"

" She is a traitor." One of the monsters near her said. " Kampê, made that clear to all of us. RHea can not be trusted."

Rhea looked the monster over and changed her voice and face before speaking. " A mother goes above and beyond for her children. Geae did the same for her own children." She turn with her food and looked the nightmare in the eye.

" You dare look me in the eye demigod." The beast snarled at her.

" Oh? Am I sapose to be afraid of you?" The titaness asked the beast before her. " By what you say our Lords mother is just as untrust worthy as his wife."

The creature looked her over and she was careful to conceal her power. She was beginning to worry when Kronos finely said something.

" This demigod has point." He conceaded " What do you perpose I do about my wife?" He asked.

" I wouldn't know my lord." Rhea answered carefully keeping her eyes down casted. " She is your wife, you know her far better than anyone else here."

" Good, you know your place." The titan Lord told her. " Now eat, thin demigods do me no good." He laughed at the shiver that ran down her spine. It was fake, but she was good at faking around him.

Rhea sat down and began to eat all the while listening to what was going on around her. She knew they were getting ready for a war with her children. A glint of silver caught her eye as her husband pulled a necklace from under his shirt.

It was a sickle charm and he was holding it up to his ear. He had a spy at camp-haftblood. A cruel smile played its way across his face as he listened to whoever it was.

" I have news from our spy." He told his minions with a sick grin. " The enemy plans to try and sink this ship at the beginning of summer. She doesn't have the full plans yet, but she will tell me as soon as she does."

" Stop" Phoebe came screetching in " Don't say anything else. Rhea could be here in this room." The younger titaness told them.

The panicked look that graced Kronos' face was almost too much. " What do you mean she could be in this room?" He asked in an almost snarl.

" She slipped past me; was gone before I got to the room." Phoebe told him, a glint of fear showed in her eyes.

" She can't be that hard." Standing and flipping the table in front of him. " I want found and brote to me." He ordered and was obeyed. Rhea stayed put and continued to eat her rather late lunch. As the room emteyed her features changed back to how she normally looked.

Kronos spotted her quickly and cursed in Greek at his own stupiddidy. He walked over and sat next to her her as he rubbed his face. " You can't do stuff like this Rhea. I can do so much and just about every

monster here wants you dead."

" They can try and kill me all they want by the end of spring I will be gone." She stated simply a single tear sliding down her face. " You won't be able to handle my being here. The longer I stay the more time Luke will get to drive." Dropping her fork and knife she got up to leave.

Kronos followed her back to the room and locked the door behind him. " Rhea please, I don't want to lose you again."

" As long you remain the way you are we can never be together." Rhea stated as she sat on the bed facing away from him. " I will stay for as long as you can stand my being here. You decide when I go, but I know it will happen in the spring." She sniffed.

Tears had started to cascade down her face. These tears caused the void within her brother to open wider. But this time he would not give in and give control to Luke. No, the titan lord picked up his crying wife and ceurl up on the bed with her in his arms.

Her fit in the crook of his neck and the tears fell scorching his skin. It hurt, but he need to prove to his mother that she couldn't keep them apart. The void was growing the longer he held her and he knew that she was right. Come spring he would have to push her away or be comsumed by the emtyness his mother had created.

RHea fell asleep after crying for hours. Kronos layed her gently on the bed and left locking the door behind him.


End file.
